Underneath Your Clothes
by Karevsanatomy
Summary: Meredith and Derek one shot. A note leads to a blissful reunion.


-1**This is for my sister Deirdre with much love. I hope everyone else enjoys it as well.**

The note had been tucked under the windshield wiper on the drivers side of the monstrosity he called a Jeep. Three words. _My house. Tonight. _A signature wasn't needed. He knew who it was from. The faint scent of lavender gave it away.

Anticipation builds as he drives the familiar route to her house. He could make that drive with his eyes closed. As he pulls to a stop outside the two story house he grips the steering wheel tightly. His fingers wrap around the cool black metal, his knuckles turning white. The roommates were gone, working the graveyard shift. They would be alone. The anticipation threatens to consume him.

He takes a deep breath, releases the hold he has on the steering wheel, and climbs out of the vehicle. A small splash of water dampens the cuff of his trousers. Puddles left over from an earlier rain shower flood the almost black street top. Dark clouds blocking out the setting sun promise another good drenching before the night is through. He had no concern for that as he makes his way to her front door.

There is another note taped to the beveled glass door. _Let yourself in_. Without a second thought, he pulls his keychain from his pocket. The door creaks a bit as he opens it. Once inside he notices how dark the house is. Except for the orange glow coming from the living room. He follows the glow, along with the scent of lavender. Most of the furniture had been moved back, leaving a clear view of the stone fireplace that graced the far wall. He had always thought it unusable but now found it alive with flames.

A slight movement on the rug before the fire catches his attention. There she was, in all her glory, the woman he loved. Her hair hung loose around her face, waving ever so slightly. Her smooth ivory skin took on a golden glow as the fire danced behind her.

"It's about time you showed up," she purred, crooking one finger to beckon him over. Like some Goddess of old she rose onto her knees, the ends of her hair curling around her rose tinted nipples. She leaned forward, bracing herself by splaying her hands on the Persian rug beneath her. "Come here."

Smiling, he moves closer to where she is waiting. As he walks toward her he removes the navy blue v necked sweater he had worn, tossing it over the back of a nearby chair. His fingers undo the buttons running the front of his cream and periwinkle striped shirt. He was shrugging out of it even as he undoes the last button. He pauses only long enough to kick his shoes off. When he would have undone his trousers her small hands stilled his movements.

"Let me," she says softly. There was the promise of pleasure in her voice. Over the crackle of the fire he can hear the rasp of his zipper coming down. He groans as her cool hands pull him free from the black briefs he wore. The soft fingers trailed up and down the length of his shaft, one finger tip circling the tip of his penis. The finger tip is soon replaced with her tongue. His breath sucks in as she mimics the motions she had gone through a moment before. That soft, pink tongue trailed the length of him, teasing across the tip of his shaft. When he thought he could take no more she takes him in her mouth, her teeth gently scrapping across the sensitive flesh. Her hot, wet mouth draws him in and out. He curls his fingers in her silky hair, pulling the honey colored strands ever so slightly. The signal they had when enough was enough, and enough was enough. He wanted to feel a different sort of wetness pulling him in, wanted to feel a different set of lips rubbing up and down his rock hard cock.

Their fingers entwine as he kneels before her. Eye to eye, chest to chest. Teasingly, she rubs her mouth across his. As she does so her nipples graze his chest. His mouth returns the favor, barely skimming over her's. The teasing slowly leads to a kiss where tongues mate. Fingers slowly free themselves from one another to explore the contours of a well loved body they knew by heart.

He gently laid her back on the rug, pressing a hot, open mouthed kiss against her neck. She purrs in appreciation. Her hips arch up, rubbing the soft triangle of honey colored curls against his cock. He could feel their dampness already. Needing more assurance that he was making her as hot as she had made him, he trails his mouth down her body. He lets his tongue circle her nipples, nipping each one slightly. He makes his way down the flat plane of her stomach, smiling when she squirms. He pins her body by grasping her hips. Using his shoulders he wedges her legs open. He takes a moment to stare at the soft pinkness of her womanhood, blowing against her clit with a whisper of a breath. Her body tenses ever so slightly as he slides his tongue inside her. He presses it against her clit, teasing the small nub. As he knew she would she let out a throaty moan.

"You know what I want…" she whimpers, gasping as he swirls his tongue around her entrance, teasing but never fully pleasing. "God, baby, please."

Oh he knew exactly what she wanted. It was what he wanted. She didn't have to ask twice. Rising above her, he moves his hands down her legs, drawing them up. He presses her knees against her chest, his eyes meeting her's as he enters her body in one hard thrust. Her eyes flutter closed, her lips part as she starts to pant. He withdraws only to shove inside her once more. Over and over again, he thrust into her willing body, bringing them both to the edge. They lingered there before falling together, their voices blending as they cry out their release.

Their love making hadn't been long, it hadn't been sweet. They hadn't wanted those things. They had wanted reassurance. Reassurance that they were still _they_, and they were. He lets her legs fall free, her body still cradling him. He holds his full weight off her small body as he stares down at her. "I've missed you."

Her hands move up to caress his face. "I've missed you to. I did a lot of thinking while I was gone. About this…." she smiles suggestively, then lets the grin go sweet. "I didn't mean us. When I said it was over, I didn't mean us."

"I know," he brushes a kiss across her mouth, letting his forehead rest against her's.

"Good. I just wanted to make sure. That you knew." A soft giggle tickles his lips. "Derek?"

"Hmmm?" He rolls to his side, wrapping his arms around her, needing to feel her close.

"I love you."

"I love you to, Meredith."


End file.
